elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bosmer/Archive 1
Copyright Issue Hey guys. Lemme know if I made a mistake by removing the "Sample Names" section. I looked at the examples and the list and its contents bore a striking resemblance to the table of "Sample Names" that's included in the Prima Strategy Guide for Oblivion. I figured, "Better safe than sorry," so we could avoid infringing any protected info this way. -- Badger 15:02, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm not sure if the original list is infringing or not, but either way it would probably be better to link to The Imperial Library, where they have lists for all the names of the races taken from Morrowind, which could give players who want some extra roleplaying to get some ideas for a character name. \*\ Hellhound43 17:20, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia section? Would it be all right to add a trivia section? i have some things to add, just want to make sure it's ok (Algonquin Native (talk) 17:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC)) -If you can help it, it's best never to add a trivia section unless there are things truly unique about what you're adding. Remember that this is an article we want people to take seriously. There's so much info on it already. Do you believe your trivia is actually useful? Unless people can use the information, it's best to leave certain things out. Some subjects are best left on a forum. A wikia isn't a forum. Vashtari (talk) 22:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Bosmer are cannibals? :( Is there any proof of Bosmer being cannibals and strictly meat eaters true? I mean they would be my favourite race if I hadn't read this... :S I would appreciate someone putting my mind at ease about them... --Pocket Guide to the Empire First Edition:"They are exclusively and religiously carnivorous. They cannot, or will not, eat anything that is plant-based. They eat game, beastfolk, each other, or meats imported from other regions. This part of the Green Pact is known as the Meat Mandate, and, among its other rules, it requires that a fallen enemy must be eaten completely before three days pass. The family members of the warrior that slew the enemy may help him with his meal. Needless to say, the Wood Elves do not like to engage in large battles if they have not undergone a suitable starvation period." Malthar (talk) 11:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) -I personally haven't seen anything about them being cannibals. Markarth is full of them (lol) but otherwise, Bosmer may be carnivorous. They're wood elves, so I'm honestly not sure why there would be any rumor of them being cannibalistic in nature. That would be eating their own kind and eating other bipedal beings. Unless there is something in the lore books on any TES game about that, if you see it in the games, or in some official Bethesda article, I wouldn't listen to it. People have a bad habit of making up their own stories and trying to add it in Wikias. I try to verify and remove things that aren't true. Vashtari (talk) 22:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I dont know if posting below gives a reply or not but anyhow, "They are exclusively and religiously carnivorous. They cannot, or will not, eat anything that is plant-based. They eat game, beastfolk, each other, or meats imported from other regions. This part of the Green Pact is known as the Meat Mandate, and, among its other rules, it requires that a fallen enemy must be eaten completely before three days pass. The family members of the warrior that slew the enemy may help him with his meal. Needless to say, the Wood Elves do not like to engage in large battles if they have not undergone a suitable starvation period." - Pocket Guide To The Empire First Edition. Malthar (talk) 11:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) - There's the excerpt regarding the Bosmer delicacy of Unthrappa, sent to the Imperials from the Silvenar in A Dance in Fire, v.7, which was basically a meat dish made at least partly of an Imperial envoy and a Bosmer, so they're both carnivorous and cannibals (eating both their own race and others). So yes, the Bosmer are cannibalistic. 20:19, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Bosmer horns/antlers? Ive noticed in ESO some of the bosmer (both npcs and pcs) have horns or antlers literally on their heads whereas in other TES games they didnt. Is it that the bosmer as a race evolved losing the antlers by the 3rd and 4th eras or was it just somehing not added/added by the designers that should/should not have been added? Why do they even have horns and antlers I though only herbivore creatures had antlers why would bosmer (canivores) have them? Should any of this maybe be noted in the physiology or trivia sections? Blitzbear93 (talk) 17:47, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Blitzbear93 Blitzbear93 (talk) 17:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Blitzbear93